A conventional protection system is described in German Patent No. 43 10 261. (not a prior art publication), where intervention in the open and/or closed loop control of the turbocharging of the internal combustion engine takes place during a first supercharging (excessive) stage and fuel delivery to the individual cylinders is interrupted following a predefined suppression pattern during a second supercharging (excessive) stage. This pattern may be successively modified to other suppression patterns with a higher suppression frequency.
In a turbocharged internal combustion engine described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,390, cylinder injection suppression is performed according to a certain pattern as a function of a plurality of turbocharging thresholds in order to protect the engine from being destroyed by supercharging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,423 describes a process for adjusting the throttle valve as a function of the turbocharge pressure to avoid excessive turbocharge pressure and protect the engine.
The object of the present invention is to ensure optimum protection of the turbocharged internal combustion engine.